


Withering away

by Jaythememe



Category: OCs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythememe/pseuds/Jaythememe
Kudos: 1





	Withering away

A crack of thunder made itself known in the distance, and it only seemed to be getting louder with each passing moment. Rain pouring down from above made everything more difficult.

Azzath was panting, running barefoot in the forest. His eyes kept farting around as if he’s a wounded animal running from a beast in the shadows. 

He felt as if a gaze was burning in the back of his skull. As he came to a stop, he froze. As a flash of lightning lit up the area for only a second. A figure could be made out a few feet ahead of him.

“..Mara-“ he tried to mumble out. His voice sounded hoarse and weak.

The smaller figure standing before him had a vengeful look on her face. Blue eyes glowing in the black night.

He wanted to turn and run. Run home. Run to Ryan, or anywhere. But his fear kept his feet planted where they were. 

“Ten years.” Mara finally spoke. Her voice low and menacing.

Azzath’s foot slowly stepped back.

“That’s how long I’ve been looking for you.” She breathed. “I had thought..” she swallowed hard. “I thought they got you.”

“...no I-“ he stopped himself. He didn’t feel like it was right to talk back to her. She had a point after all. 

Mara then began walking slowly towards him. She tried to muster up a grin but from his view, he could’ve sworn that Mara had tears in her eyes. Maybe it was the rain.

“May I ask what you’ve been doing for all these years, brother?” Her words then broke into his thoughts like a dagger. 

At first he didn’t say anything. He was too scared to. Why was he scared? In fact, why was he out here? Running in the rain? He doesn’t remember coming out here.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Azzath.” She stopped now only a few steps away from him. This place...it feels familiar. Why is it?

“Azzath.”

“Stop- stop..” Azzath managed to whisper out. 

“Stop what? Just answer the question.”

He felt his ribs burn. “I..I don’t- I don’t know.” 

“What?”

“I said I don’t know. I- I don’t know where I am. Mara. Where are we.” He then quickly asked. A fearful look in his eye.

Mara’s hateful look then slowly faded. A crack of thunder broke their silence. 

“You mean you don’t remember?” She responded back with a question.

Azzath looked puzzled. He looked around again, but it was too dark to know his surroundings. 

“This is where mother and father passed.” She then responded. As she said so another flash of lighting lit up the area. Azzath jumped at the sudden light, and out of the blue, a loud crack made Azzath looked horrified as a fire bursted to life from one of the tall trees.

Mara however, didn’t look effected by it at all. She just kept looking right into his eyes. 

“Can you hear them?” 

“..hear who..”

She turned her head to the side.

“Can you hear their screams?”

As if by magic, azzaths ears twitched and went down. He doubled over and covered his ears. Applying what force he could to block out the awful noise. Screams and cries were all he heard. It made him cry out as well. It hurt so much to hear it.

“I looked for you that day. I searched, and searched. For hours. Days. Weeks. Months.” She said as she looked back at him. She then went close to him and grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at her.

What he saw made the screams go silent in an instant. As well as himself. 

Her eyes blue as the moon on some nights. Piercing into his own. Her gaze felt like a knife in his heart. Was this really how he remembered his sister? She was never this cruel to him. 

“Even years. I spent looking for you. Even now I still am searching.” She whispered. 

“...you’re not...” he tried to whisper back, but his throat hurt too much to speak anymore. Yet he still tried.

“You’re..not Mara.” 

Her hand slowly fell from his jaw. She sighed softly. 

“You are only doing this to yourself brother. And it pains me to see you doing this.” She said softly and looked back at him with a much more softer gaze. Her hand slowly cupping his cheek.

He swallowed hard. He slowly slipped onto  
His knees. Mara soon followed, her touch still faint, but there.

“Perhaps I am still searching for you. Or..I gave up trying.” 

Azzaths eyes widened at this statement.

“But- why would you..”

“Azzath. It’s been ten years. If you were in my shoes would you still believe I’m alive?” She then asked.

Azzath closed his mouth. 

“You still let your fear haunt you. About our parents, about me, and..well about yourself.” She then pulled her hand away and stood up. 

“Tell me, if I was there now with you. Would I honestly make you feel instantly better?” She then asked.

Azzath thought for a moment. He did think of Mara was there, she would guide him. But in reality..it wasn’t her who was guiding him.

“It was him. That Ryan fellow. That...human.” 

“Don’t refer to him as just human.” Azzath then immediately broke in. 

“You think he can fix you? A rouge demon? I’m surprised you haven’t slit his throat by now.” She then snapped back.

What is going on here..? Why the sudden mood changes? If this isn’t Mara then is this azzaths own doing? His mind?

“Why don’t I show you how we really are? How you are meant to act.” She said and her eyes slowly glazed over. She smiled, baring her fangs and tilted her head. A small crack could be heard. 

Azzath then knew when to back up at her statement. He scrambled to get up and run, but he slipped on the wet ground. 

A small sound escaped his throat as Mara grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him back onto his knees. Her claws dug into his flesh. 

“You both are fools.” Her voice started to me change into something horrific. Mutated.

“Stop!! Stop please!” He let out a choked sob as tears stood at the edge of his eyes.

“Yes.. this is how it should be. Now then. ‘Brother’. May our paths cross again soon.” She then said in a low tone.

The last thing Azzath saw was her blue eyes before coughing and feeling his head become hazy.   
........  
.....  
...  
..  
.  
Azzath awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up abruptly and looked around fast. His breathing was quick and then realized where he was. 

He was in bed, in Ryan’s room. His home. He glanced to his side and saw Ryan peacefully asleep. The sight of him made his breathing slow down and he began to calm down. 

He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget everything that just happened in that nightmare.

It wasn’t Mara  
It wasn’t Mara  
It wasn’t Mara.   
It wasn’t.

He opened his eyes a bit and laid back down. He then stared at the ceiling. 

If Mara is still out there.. is she still looking for him? And if she is, would she be disappointed in him for the man he has become? 

He didn’t want to think about it. But sadly the thought lingered in his mind like a ghost.

But what he did know, is that he’s safe. And that he is no longer alone.

He turned over to his side to face Ryan. He stared at him for a moment and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

What he did know, was that he can learn to be better, with him here. And that was enough.


End file.
